


The substitute

by trainsimulator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, or the mention of toys at least, the use of which actually was the task here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainsimulator/pseuds/trainsimulator
Summary: Phil fulfilling his wish to do Dan with a dildo.





	The substitute

„I think I want to try something with you,“ Phil says once he has regained his breath, and Dan turns his head so he can look at Phil lying next to him.

“If you want to try it now, I hope it’s either how you could carry me to the shower, or how to best stroke my back until I fall asleep,” Dan replies. “Although you tried the latter before and you know how it works, so...”

“No, not now. Some time. But I’m not sure what you’d think of it,” Phil ponders.

“Well, just tell me and I’ll let you know if I’m morally apt to partake in your debauchery,” Dan states with a smirk and props himself up onto his elbows so he can have a better look at Phil, and Phil looks over to him with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

“Dan!” He all but shrieks. “It’s nothing kinky! I mean, not too kinky, I guess,” he adds.

“Too bad,” Dan smiles. “Come on, what is it? How bad can it be?”

Phil looks at him, then up to the ceiling as if maybe he could read out what he wants to say from somewhere up there, then back at Dan on his stomach next to him, to Dan’s fingers playing with a corner of his pillow. He knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed to talk about this, because this is Dan, after all, and he knows Dan isn’t usually opposed to trying something new, but it’s the talking about it rather than the trying something that is making him feel uncomfortable.

“I kind of want to do you with a dildo,” he murmurs eventually and blushes, and Dan frowns, still smiling though, but looking slightly confused.

“If I remember correctly from like, 5 minutes ago, you have a perfectly fine dick to fuck me with,” he says, and Phil blushes even more, if that is even possible. “What happened to that?”

“Glad you find my dick perfectly fine,” He chuckles. “Nothing happened to it, it’s just... I want to watch you.”

“You’ve watched me wank before,” Dan points out, and Phil nods. He has indeed, a couple of times actually, the first time when accidentally walking in on Dan touching himself in the shower and after that simply because he wanted to, because he just couldn’t get that shower scene out of his head and had asked Dan to let him watch again, and Dan did.

“Yeah, but... I want to watch you come with something inside you. And I don’t want it to be me, because I don’t want to be too distracted. So... I don’t know. Is that weird?” He asks.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Dan says, and Phil is actually relieved. “Of course you can. Did you buy something already?”

“No, I wanted to ask you first. Wanna help me pick?”

“Sure! My ass, my choice,” Dan declares, and Phil laughs.

“You’re the actual worst,” he states, and playfully hits Dan with his pillow.

# # #

Their toy of choice arrives in the mail a few days later, and Phil opens the parcel, examining the dildo they went for. They decided on a black silicone one, slightly soft on the outside and firm on the inside, and with a flat base to prevent accidents. He weighs the toy in his hand, imagining what it will be like to push it into Dan, and finding he likes the thought, he really likes it a lot. He cleans the toy with a Dettol wipe and water and puts it in his bedside drawer for the time being.

# # #

It’s a few days later when Phil realises that fucking Dan with a dildo doesn’t actually help much against his being excited and distracted. They are on their bed, Phil sitting on his heels and Dan on his back in front of him, his right leg on Phil’s shoulder and his left to Phil’s side. It feels strangely far away, Phil thinks, but it’s a good position to do this and to watch; to watch as Dan touches himself, to watch his hand move up and down his length, rather loosely still, wanting to make this last some more. Phil’s own dick has been hard for what feels like ages, but he tries to ignore it, focussing on pulling the toy out of Dan partly and pushing back in, out and back in. At some point he pauses for a moment, lightly stroking the skin around the toy, all stretched and sticky with lube and so warm, until Dan impatiently moves his hips, urging him to go on. 

“Don’t stop,” Dan pants and Phil obliges, and when Dan tilts his head back and moans loudly, Phil knows he has found the right angle. He quickens his movements as Dan grips himself more tightly, the fingers of his right hand twisting the sheets and his moans becoming interspersed with mentions of “Phil” and “god” and “fuck, please”, and Phil pushes the dildo in up to its base when Dan comes, holding it in place during Dan’s orgasm before carefully pulling it out completely, his thumb rubbing softly over Dan’s hole, and he can’t help but push in just a bit while Dan is still opened up.

“Let me watch now,” Dan says when he has regained enough focus, the tip of his finger lazily trailing a bit of his come across his skin, and Phil gets on his knees between Dan’s legs, eager to finally touch himself. He uses the lube that’s gotten onto his fingers from holding the dildo to stroke himself, and the whole thing has gotten him revved up enough to only need a few strokes until he comes on Dan’s stomach, adding to the mess Dan had created there just moments ago.

He plops down next to Dan and murmurs, still rather breathlessly, “Thank you. You know, for letting me do this.”

“Don’t say ‘thank you’, you weirdo,” Dan chuckles, bending over and kissing Phil on the cheek. “My pleasure, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like how the beginning is all talk talk talk, and then it's not anymore? (Good job pointing out the flaws to the audience, well done.) At least the flash fest has given me the incentive to finally write this topic! Happy Sunday everyone ^_^


End file.
